


Medicine

by TheEroticTypeWrite



Category: femdom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Nerdiness, POV Second Person, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEroticTypeWrite/pseuds/TheEroticTypeWrite
Summary: A short story of male submission via second person pov.
Relationships: Woman/man
Kudos: 3





	Medicine

As I am on the ground knees on the floor, my ankles tied to my wrists I observe you, your long black hair and perfect body. Your body is clad in a leather corset which leaves your pussy open and your generous breasts open to be sucked and licked by your slaves. I am on the other hand your typical geek in a lot of ways: skinny in places, overweight in others, hair a mess, weak and needing eye correction. You let me keep my glasses on while you parade around the little den of delights I set up in my home. You pull out a finely crafted glass dildo. You smile at me and put the cold glass between your breasts and shiver. You walk over to me, your exposed pussy inches from my face. I smell your rich smell and it makes me lose my head a bit. I can see how carefully you've shaved your bikini line leaving an old fashioned but alluring triangle of black pubic hair; that shines like the feathers of a raven. You lean over and shove the cold glass dildo in my face.

"Look what I have my little boy, something for you to warm up," You say in a cheery voice. Your smile is so perfect, that sometimes I wonder why you wanted to be my Dom. My insecurities about my body and my personality have always made me wonder about my relationships with women. Yet you who are a goddess love me and do these things to me. You put the glass dildo in my mouth and I suck on it working the phallic glass. You pet my hair and tug on it a bit and say in a stern voice: "little boy you must take care of your hair better. Mistress does not like it when you look so messy." Of course, I answer with "Yesh mishtrish" with the dildo still in my mouth. Your face returns to the eerily cheerful as before. You pull the dildo out of my mouth and say

"Let's check your temperature" Then you pull the glass dildos on your thighs feeling the warmth of mouth and saliva. My spit leaves a sheen on your thighs a slimy trail of my devotion. My heart feels proud of how you love to play with my body's fluids. Then you put the glass next to your face. Your beautiful face turns to a look of concern.

" Little boy has a fever looks like he's been working too hard at the office" Then your face brightens aga

"I have the just the medicine for a little boy!" you walk away from me a bit and put your leg on top of a small stool we use for various things. You run your hand over your body then though your bush of raven hair. You take the other dildo in your other hand and slowly part your lips with it. I can see everything even though your hair. I can see your aroused clit and slick lips. You begin to push the dildo in and out covering it with your 'medicine'. These times when you torture me I feel very aroused, and my dick starts to thicken and rise becoming hard with excitement. You continue your little show for me as your smile and look into my eyes. When you look at me that way my heart feels with a type of joy that is indescribable. You take the glass out of your pussy with a loud wet 'pop' sound and walk back towards me. You put the dildo in front of my lips and then speak in a concerned tone "This medicine should make little boy all better, Say ah" I do my mouth wide as you put the warm slick dildo in my mouth. I close my lips around it as you still hold on it and then tell me to "take all your medicine". I begin to suck on the glass phallus as if it was the last thing I would ever do; my heart a flutter to please you, mistress. In my actions, you take off my glasses so I do not break them in my fervor. You pet my hair and begin to tell my

"how a good little boy will take his medicine ". Your taste is delightful as it always is and I suck on the glass dick till I cannot taste a single drop of you on it. Then you pull the dildo out of my mouth gently knowing the glass could brush against my teeth. Then you look down on me and smile. Your voice is gentle like spring rain, each word a drop on my fertile heart. "Little boy likes his medicine that I think he can take a larger dose. I pretend to cough and you actually laugh a small curt laugh and then say

"Take your medicine!" you then grab the back of my hair then shove me into your hairy pussy. At first, I am lost but then I remember the way and the way you like it. I begin to lick your lips sucking on them. I know you're aroused since your silky raven hair is damp. I lick up your lips then find your clit and attack it with my tongue. We have both learned each other's rhythms' and I know you're close. I suck, lick and nibble on your aroused clit feeling your juice spilling out on to my chin. I feel you start to buck shoving your vulva into my face. You moan then yell "Here comes more medicine you better take it!" I see your body quake into an orgasm I shift my mouth over your lips as I feel your wetness flood my mouth. Your fingers dig into my head pushing my lips to your lips like some sort of erotic kiss. I drink you down as much as I can then licking up all 'my medicine'. You pull me away then look at my wet chin; the only place where my tongue can't reach. You wipe my chin then look down at my hard wet tipped cock, and smile. This was going to be a long night. 


End file.
